1. Field of the Invention
Clothes pins, paper clips and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional clothes pins and clips include a pair of arms that can be spread apart about a fixed point adjacent a resilient closing force. The only pin of which the inventor is aware in which the pivot is not fixed is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 884,680 wherein a shiftable pivot does not supply a snap over center action.